


A Drug-induced Experience

by Galvatron_X



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: Andy accidentally took something he shouldn't have, leading Lauren to propose an interesting way of helping him ride it out.
Relationships: Andy Strucker/Lauren Strucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Drug-induced Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this piece

It was a mistake. He didn’t purposely mean to take it...the bottle was labeled as ibuprofen and should’ve noticed how the pill was small and blue. Andy knew it took what he believed to be Advil sometime to work. 20 minutes. He felt it working alright...it began as a feeling of uneasy inside his boxers to the point of his manhood restrained and tenting his pants. As quickly as he could, Andy scrambles past everyone on his way to his bedroom with trepidation. Once arriving, he unbuttoned his pants only to be shocked to find his length…lengthy.

* * *

He sat in his room for approximately 34 minutes when somebody knocks at his door. His heart pound against his rib cage in fear.

After a few seconds Lauren entered the room with a face of worry. “Hey, some of the others told me, you nearly trampled Cristina trying to get somewhere! What’s up with that?” She noticed how her baby brother brought his knees up to his chest, registering a look of discomfort on his face the moment she steps on in.

Hoping Lauren will just accept his pitiful response and leave him to his self inflicted shame, Andy replies rather quickly. “I-I…I did? Sorry. Tell her, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too almost k…kill her.”

He starts to panic when she took a step towards him and stops at a reasonable distance, arms crossed and displaying her best deadpanned face. “Sure. I’ll apologize for you…though I don’t see as to why your unable to do it. Wanna tell me why?”

“No.” He growled softly.

Lauren rolls her eyes annoyingly. _I thought we got past this moody-brooding phase of his already._ She fought with Andy so many times in the past and nearly ended up losing him. It made her heart ache on the spot. _No. Never again. I refuse to make that same mistake again! He’ll tell me what his problem is whether he wants to or not!_ “Okay.” She moves over to his desk, leaning her butt against it and eyed him. “I’ll be right here when you finally decide to stop on being an ass and talk to me.”

 _Dammit!_ Maybe he should tell her. Lauren isn’t the type of person to start gossip...at least not anymore. The outing of both Andy and her as mutants…fighting with Andy before and after he joined the Inner Circle forced Lauren Strucker to mature drastically. But if he did tell her…he worried what her reaction would be: Amused or disgusted?

“I...I’ve got an erection!” Andy exclaims covering his eyes with his hands to avoid seeing Lauren completely. “I…it’s a full blown hard-on!”

This avow just causes Lauren to almost fall over, her mouth fell open and her face twists slightly, trying not to burst into laughter. Upon realizing this moment was to be taken seriously, Lauren couldn’t help herself to poke fun at her brother. “What happened? See something you weren’t supposed too?”

“No.” He snorts in frustration, shaking his head, removing his hands away. “I’m not some pervert alright!” Andy could feel his face burning with humiliation. “I don’t think that Advil bottle, had Advil in it.”

“You took Viagra!” Lauren said loudly, and started giggling.

“Jesus Christ, Lauren couldn't you be any more louder? I don’t think they heard you over in Canada!” He screamed in continuing frustration. “It was an accident!…I don’t know, I think somebody mixed up the bottles in John’s medicine cabinet.”

“Or maybe John was using the-!” Andy closed his eyes and groans in annoyance and Lauren now attempts to calm down her hysterical brother. “Okay! Okay!…Look, viagra’s known to only last a couple hours or so - Three to four the most, so no need to get all panicky or anything.”

He didn’t have to ask how Lauren knew this information. Doesn’t wanna think about it. Andy simply wants it gone. “Before you came in, I…I thought…” He spoke softly, swallowing hard on having to mention to his older sister about him masturbating. “…I could help it along by - you know!”

“Idiot, simply jerking off won’t make it go down any quicker. Its a stimulating drug to help with erectile dysfunction-!”

“Look! I know what the fuck viagra’s used for! Plus, you don’t need to call me names, alright!…God, it’s embarrassing just telling you about it.”

Lauren raised her hands in surrender. Andy was still just a teenager. With everything that has happening she doubts their Mom and Dad…or just mainly their father didn’t have ‘ **The Talk** ’ with him prior to his time with the Inner Circle…and him being around all those women: Reeva, Lorna, Sage and the trio of mind-rapers…it must’ve been chaotic for him to wanna talk about it. Especially to Lorna, who took Lauren’s place as pseudo-big sister. But it did make Lauren wonder though: _Did Andy fantasize about any of them while he was alone?_ The very idea of her baby brother desiring a murderous woman such as Reeva Payge or any of the Frost sisters wanted to make her throw up. For some reason, Lauren was strangely okay with Lorna and to a extent…Sage.though it churned something within her gut.

Their new headquarters were filled with some very nice looking girls: some Andy’s age… some Lauren’s age. _An age gap by two years is acceptable over fifteen years. Hell Cristina or Naya would be perfect for Andy, and he’d surely say yes to one of them. However…!_ A voice whispered to Lauren - telling her not to toss Andy into a pack of she-wolves waiting to devour-! _Who does he think about, then?_ She couldn’t stop the feeling of anxiety and envy wash over her as for a split second Lauren wondered if she was enough to catch Andy’s attention. Making her mind descend into a dark place.

Carnal curiosity got the best of Lauren, her eyes glanced at his folded legs. “Can I see?”

Andy’s eyes grew wide in shock. “What!? No!…Your my sister! That’s weird for you to even ask me that!”

“Oh, shut up…I just wanting to see how…bad it is.” She spoke with sudden nervousness, her body shook on the spot. “That way I can tell mom and the others your not feeling well and leave you alone.” He wanted to say something only for Lauren to add quickly. “You trust me, right?”

“Y…yeah. I trust you.” After a moment Andy uncurls his legs away from his chest and stood up. Lauren silently bits back a gasp, as she observes the large tent present at the front of his pants… _Whoa!_ … _Is he actually that big!…NO! Bad girl, Lauren! Bad girl! your being an absolute creep!_ Her breath caught at the back of her throat as Andy unbuttons his pants and unzips the front and was graced with the sighting of her brothers 7-inch fully erect mast. Andy watched Lauren tilt her head to the side in awe, completely unaware of the heart attack inside her chest. The shaking of her body grew and her legs threatens to give out beneath her…and her core! Her core out of nowhere ignited, intensely. “Could you not look at me like that!” Using his hands to cover himself.

“Sorry, it just that-! Wholly shit, bro!…Y-your…” Lauren steps dangerously close to him, she removed his hands and his manhood popped back outwards, the head of his big and thick dick, inches away from her belly. “…Didn’t realize you were so big.”

His brown eyes bore into hers and Andy could see the burning lust in hers. He attempts to say something only to feel a warm hand wrap around his dick and softly jerks him off. Andy was horrified to find the hand belonged to Lauren. “L…Lauren. W-w-what’re you…”

“Shhh! let me help you, okay?” With an elfin grin, his sister purrs as her hand continues pumping his shaft, feeling his throbbing cock twitch within her grip. Andy squeezes his eyes shut tightly, while his mouth fell partially open and a low groan left him. Unconsciously, Lauren smirked - the beast inside her chest, liked what she’s doing and licked her lips hungrily. “Andy…do you want me to suck your cock? Would you like me to do that for you?”

The youngest Strucker sibling said nothing. He couldn’t…except nod. A pleased smile, Lauren nods herself, got down onto her knees and brought her face closer. Opening her mouth, extends out her tongue and ran it over the tip of his head. Andy blew out hot breath. Feeling the sensation of his older sisters tongue, resurfaced memories of Rebecca, since the girl was rather interested more in fellatio than anything else, cramming his manhood down her throat…but he felt Lauren could possibly handle it better. Lauren continued playing with the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, swirling it around and around it…tasting the pre-cum already oozing out from the slit. During one long lick, she looks up at him. Their eyes connecting and a seductive smile spread across her plump lips. Teasing him and he knew it. She proceeds by gripping his cock in one hand, holding it upwards and running her mouth and tongue up and down his shaft like a lollipop. “Holy fuck, Lauren!…Your tongue feels…shit!” Lauren took this as a cue to move onto something else. Popping the tip of his cock and playing with it by rolling it between her lips before taking it inside her mouth. Andy watched as Lauren bobs her head back and forth, sucking, while using a hand to stroke the remaining half as well. His sister is unfortunately a pro as this sort of thing and Andy doesn't know what to do. This went on for a couple agonizing minutes and definitely missed her mouth when she pulled away, taking in a breath before speaking. “Fuck my mouth, Andy. I wanna feel your dick go down my throat.” His sister’s voice was hoarse, yet demanding as libido flash in her eyes.

“Y…your quite determined.” He assured, Andy never thought he’d see this side of Lauren and she replies by re-applying pressure on him with a hand. Seconds later, Andy pressed his cock past her lips, felt himself sliding down her throat. With a mumbled moan coming from her, Andy begun softly and gently, before steadily speeding up. Enjoying the compression of her throat around his cock. Very soon Lauren starts gagging, however her eyes begs him to continue. _In. Out. In. Out._ His body pistons against her face, balls bang Lauren’s chin repeatedly. On the brink of blacking out, Andy couldn’t tell how long they’ve been going at it now. “Nnnaaahhh!…I-I…Fuck, your mouth is magical!…”

Unexpectedly Lauren pulled out, taking a large gasp of air, sprang up to her feet, gazing at him with her dark, lustful eyes and growls softly. “My mouth isn’t the only wonder you can experience.”

Both Strucker siblings shed their clothing, discarding them onto the floor. She stood proudly in front of him. Naked. _I’ve got him. He’s mine._ Her beauty striking Andy like lightning and gained instant gratification when her brother ogled her voluptuous bulbous C-cup breasts. Their bodies pressed into each others, her breasts squashed against his bare chest. Once again the siblings lips met again passionately. Automatically, Lauren positioned her brothers dick, squeezing it between her thighs and begins grinding his shaft against her swollen bundle of nerves. After a minute Lauren let out a cry, tossing her head back. This allowed Andy to capture her neck with his lips and began to suck and biting his sisters sweet and soft skin.

“Andy!…Andy!…Andy!…Oh my god! Fuck me, Andy! Fuck me right here, right now!” She growls as her hips ground faster onto him. “We need to put that viagra-enhanced dick of yours to work.” Lauren harbored no doubt of her willingness to help Andy with his erectile issue.

“Right. The viagra - completely forgot all about it.” Andy replied with a straight face…or at least tried too. “Look. We can stop before it goes too far.”

Though with a hazy head, Lauren rolled her eyes. “We’ve already gone too far.” she removes her brothers cock from between her thighs and pumps it more firmly with a hand. “I know you won’t hurt me…” She spoke the rest in a demanding tone. “…But I want you to fuck me hard, as hard as you’d like. I won’t object.”

It’s all Andy needed to hear and guided her over to his bed and roughly pushed her back onto it. She yelped briefly and started giggling as she fell backwards, hair and legs flying, her breasts bouncing on her chest. Andy grips ahold of her leg and twisted her body so she’d be lying on her stomach, her legs splaying open wide, and Andy immediately positioned himself behind her, standing between her outspread legs. His cock moving towards her entrance.

He paused for just a moment to admire Lauren's figure outstretched before him, the sight of her naked body made his cock pulse harder. _God, can’t believe I’m actually doing this._ The skin on her back - smooth and flawless, her shoulders perfectly sculpted with her upper body leading down to a curvaceous waist. The bubbles that made up her buttocks, taut and firm, led down to her shapely, smooth thighs between which nestled her pussy - shaven smooth, the outer lips puffy with her desire, the skin glistening with her juices. _Lauren is perfect._

 _Andy…your truly perfect…_ She felt Andy grab ahold her by the hips and yank her up so she’d be on the bed, on her hands and knees. _We belong together._ Heart pounding against her rib cage with indescribable excitement, braced herself for what was coming. Lauren claws the beds sheets as her brother without warning pushed the head of his cock into her opening, making her gasp sharply. As it slides in further she could feel his manhood stretch her back out after so long. He still held her firmly by the hips, pushing forward, thrusting his drug-enhanced cock into his older sisters soaking wet pussy with one hard shove.

Lauren bent her head back, eyes roll north as repressed pleasure overwhelmed her causing her to let out a very loud cry. “OH, ANDY!…Oh!…Oh fuck, yes baby!” Andy pulls his cock out a little bit, before pushing it in further with another perfect shove. “Ohhhh!…Ohhhhh Andy!…Oh, yes Andy!” Lauren balls the sheets into her fists as she can feel her brother push deeper into her tight pussy, stretching her tunnel to the limits. Lauren pushed her hips back against him, meeting him. With those words he fucked her repeatedly - hard strokes over and over again - even her breasts bounced with the force of Andy's thrusts. She closed her eyes, allowing forbidden sensations to race through her body, her excitement and arousal quickly built with the force of her brother’s actions: his balls bang against her engorged clit. She felt her orgasm building already and knew she’d come undone very soon, very hard. Her mind had gone into overdrive, at this point she didn't care if anybody walked in to witness their incestuous affair unfolding.

“Oh...OHHHH...mmm...Andy...oh!" she moans in synch with his thrusts. “YES!…YES…GONNA CUM…GONNA - **AAUUGGHH!!** " As the waves of pleasure engulf her body, Lauren cried out in pure ecstasy. The sound of her screams as he fucks her drove him wild. He wasn’t anywhere close to being finished yet. Maybe it was the viagra. Tightening his grip on her hips, Andy manually guides Lauren back onto him, ramming into her persistently. For Lauren, as quickly as the first one finished…

"AAAHHHH, GOD!" Lauren screamed once the second orgasm struck her, squeezing her eyes shut and body shuttering uncontrollably as Andy continued thrusting, continuously yanking her back against him, her secondary orgasm thrashed her body. “ANDY! Oooohhhh, YES SHIT!…”

With her body, arms and legs feeling like their on fire, Lauren dropped her head down. After two consecutive orgasms Lauren couldn’t hold herself up any longer and collapsed fully onto her stomach. Taking in a couple deep breaths, Lauren knew it wasn’t over when she felt Andy lie on her back, quickly snakes his arms tightly around her sweaty body. Lauren voluntarily broke apart her legs allowing Andy continuing access to her womanhood once again. Using a hand to position his cock at her entrance, her body shivered as his cock shoves back into her canal.

Just as fast as before but not quite as deep due to the angle of his own body. Lauren was helpless in his grip, helpless as his cock thrusts in and out of her relentlessly. She was supporting both their weight on just her hands and arms, as he continued driving his cock in and out of her pussy. She felt the increased pressure on the underside of her clit and knew that she would be due for a third motherfucking time.

"Yes, Andy, yes!" she gasped as he fucked her hard and fast. ”I'm gonna…CUM AGAIN…oh, god…baby!” Lauren could both feel and hear Andy's increased breathing in her ear causing the feeling of helplessness to increase her excitement. In a way, Lauren is absolutely astonished how Andy’s capable of fucking her like this. Of course he wasn’t one to be fit, yet its proving to be her undoing. She wondered if the viagra had anything to do with it. Lauren came again, crying out as her third orgasm rips through her body.

Both Strucker bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, breathing hard - he from the exertion of his relentless thrusting, and she from being the recipient of them. Even as Lauren rode out her earth-shattering orgasm, her brother continues thrusting her through her orgasm. A small part of her mind screamed to tap out, yet the promiscuous part desired the fucking to continue. Only being almost eighteen, the eldest Strucker sibling has yet to experience something like this. Grunting, her body spasms and buckles under him.

Several moments later, her entire body relaxed. Andy removed his arms from around her and collapsed next to her, drawing a big breath as the cool air hit his hot, sweaty chest. Lauren fell face-first into the sheets.

Lauren gasping for breath. She just had three of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had, and they came back-to-back which made it all that much draining. She lies still for just a moment until he spoke up.

“T…that was absolutely…something.” Andy saw his cock remained at full mast. “We can stop now, if you want. I’ll just wait for it to go down.”

A mischievous smirk stretched upon her lips when she remembered, Andy hadn't experienced his own orgasm. “Oh, I don’t think so ‘o brother, ‘o mine! I don’t recall, you fully enjoying your part. So lie back and allow me to rectify the problem.” Lauren immediately straddles his lap. At first Andy is baffled, but a small smile appears on his face. Not wasting anymore time, Lauren lowers herself down onto his cock again, trapping it inside her, placing her hands on the headboard of his bed as pleasure once again ran through her.

"Oh, baby…you feel so good inside me!" She purrs, smiling at him. Sliding up and down his hard shaft. Andy watched her pussy engulf his cock as she rode him for a few seconds before his gaze shifts to his sisters bouncing buxom tits. Not able to contain himself any longer. Andy reached up, grabbing handfuls of her massive breasts with both hands, squeezing them hard. "Oh yes, baby, squeeze my tits! Squeeze them hard!" She moaned placing her hands over his to ensure he tightened his grip.

Her pussy, hot, wet and tight around his cock. Sliding up his cock until just the head remained inside, before sliding all the way back down, taking his entire length in one long, fluid motion repeatedly. She squeezed herself over his cock as she fucked him, milking his cock with every stroke. She moaned with pleasure as he stretched and filled her pussy over and over again, and felt the yearning sensations building inside her. Her mind gone. Yelping as Andy rolls her nipples between his thumb and pointer finger and bent her hand back. No longer resisting himself, he holds her by the waist and pushed up into her with his cock, going in deeper. His sister removes his hands from her hips and interlocks their hands together, keeping her upright as he fucked her in firm, steady pumps - In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Quickly driving her to the brink of orgasm again.

"Oh! Oh my God, yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! Harder!" She screamed as he kept up a pounding pace, loving how her perfect tits bounced with each forceful stroke. As Lauren experienced her fourth orgasm, she finally gave into the _‘surrender’_ part of her mind that couldn't take any more.

She begged him to stop.

"Okay, okay!" She panted between thrusts, "Please, I can't take any more!You’ve...ugh!....fucked me so hard....aaagghh...please, cum for me....I want to feel you cum inside me!”

She reached down between them, to stroke whatever inch of his cock she could as they continued slamming against each other. She was hell-bent on making him cum. Lauren could feel his cock pulsate inside her and can hear guttural grunts leaving him, knowing he’s about to come apart at any second.

Andy cries out as his orgasm hits and shoot deep inside his sister, immediately flooding her with cum - long, intense strings, pumping from his cock inside her pussy. After one final hard push, Andy pulled out of Lauren and watched as their mixed juices spilled out of her. Both Strucker siblings breathing heavily, bodies covered with a new layer of sweat: Lauren falls on the bed next to him, giggling beamingly but exhaustingly. At the moment she was content. Fanning herself with her hands and exhaled exhaustedly.

“Okay. I can’t go on any longer. God, I haven’t been fucked like that in a while.” Running a hand through her messy blonde hair. Lauren, amazed Andy’s penis remained fully erect and was visibly concerned. “Okay, sooo your just going to wait it out?”

“Yeah…I-I’ll hide it, if Mom or anybody else comes by to check up on me.”

Lauren rose up from the bed and collects her clothes. “Maybe I should go tell mom, your feeling a little ill.” Both of them begin dressing themselves. “That way she won’t bother ya…guess I’ll see you later?”

“Sure, I’m not going anywhere for awhile.”

Smirking teasingly Lauren opens the door. “Good. Cause I might send Cristina your way.”

“Wait!…What!?” A wide-eyed Andy exclaimed as Lauren winked and exits out of the room. Once the door closed Andy slumps down to the ground, back up against his bed. “It’s gonna be a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...the thing is...this story will most likely be the last I will write for this fandom. Since the show ended with only two seasons and I've had countless ideas for stories, but never decided not to write them. Who knows, knowing myself, I'll probably return and post a story I've been dabbling with.
> 
> Until then...stay classy.


End file.
